This application relates to a retraction system for a burner and an integrated burner with retraction system.
A burner installed in a furnace must sometimes be removed, for example, when the process requirements change, or when the burner needs maintenance or replacement. However, burners are often heavy and cumbersome, and there is often limited space around the furnace into which a burner may be retracted. Therefore, it may be difficult for personnel to remove and support a burner without potentially damaging the burner and/or the burner block, and also without injury. Further, once a burner has been removed, there is often no good place to set the burner down so that it will be out of the way from ancillary damage. Lastly, there is little space to maneuver and handle the burner once it has been retracted from the furnace.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the process of burner removal and installation, to make the process more safe for personnel, and to enable burner retraction in the limited space available surrounding a furnace.